It's that time of year
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: "You'll find out on Christmas." Nothing more, nothing less.   This is just a cute little Christmas oneshot. It's after the manga ending, so enjoy!


Hi! I thought I'd just post a cute little oneshot between Ed and Roy...

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

All was quiet in the Mustang household. A tall tree was set up in the corner of the living room with a star shining brightly at the top. Lights twinkled off of the multi-shaped glass ornaments and onto shiny presents below. Some were large and some were small. Some weren't even shaped like anything at all. Those were the ones that were probably made by the little boy whose stocking was the largest hanging off of the fireplace mantel.

The youngest child was asleep, a tiny girl resting in her crib. She had her mother's purple eyes, yet her mother was nowhere to be seen. No, she was in rush valley. Happily away from her ex-husband, we might add. Anyway, the father of the two darling children was sneaking…sneaking around for unwrapped presents bought by his wonderful husband, Roy.

Yes, Roy was at work and their little daughter was sound asleep, so why not look for secret presents? It was the perfect time! Roy had been _very_ unwilling to tell his little blonde wifey exactly _what_ he was getting for Christmas, and he never let a single hint slip as to where it was! There was no present to Ed from Roy under the tree, but he _knew_ it was boxed, wrapped, and ready to be given. However, there was absolutely no place left in the entire house that hadn't been unchecked! Heck, every evening when Roy would get home and say, "I'm home," Ed would commence the body search. He _saw_ the wrapping paper scattered about the floor. Yet there was no present that matched the paper on the outside. Every time Ed would ask, he would get a simple, "You'll find out on Christmas." Nothing more, nothing less. And it was _really_ getting on Ed's nerves.

Once more the time had come, and Roy came home from work with a little boy asleep on his back. He quietly shut the door, as not to wake his adopted son, and laid him out on the couch with his favorite Transformers blanket. He poked his head into the kitchen, inhaling the divine scent of delivery pizza and breadsticks. A bribe, perhaps? No, Ed was smarter than that. Plus he was temperamental right now. Pregnancy will do that to you. "Ed, you in here?" He called. When he received no answer, he took it upon himself to speak of a meaningless threat. "Well…I guess if you're not around here, then I'll just have to finish up all this pizza…"

And just like that, Ed was down in the kitchen with a playful glare adorning his features. "Do that, and you'll get fat."

"Oh, Ed, I can't get fat. You know that."

A quick poke to the stomach solved _that_ problem. "You're pretty close, you know. How was the walk home? I'm sure he was excited to be leaving school for Christmas break.."

"He was ecstatic. He made me take him by all of the toy stores juuuuust to remind me _exactly_ what he wanted this year…. Oh, and I picked up a new stocking for her today, since our little boy seemed to find the scissors _fun_ the other day…"

"Yes, yes, I know… This stocking better be cute, you know. Now…on to more important things. Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why nooooooot?"

"Because it's not Christmas yet. I told you, you'd find out on Christmas."

"Oh, come on! You know what I got _you_!"

"That's because you're not very sneaky."

"…..that's what _you_ think."

"Ed, you hid my present in the wrong dresser drawer. The one with _my_ clothes in it. Oh well… I doubt that's the only thing you're getting me. Cause you're…_sneaky_…like that."

"Damn right! You'll never guess where the rest of _your_ presents are!"

"They're under the tree where you put this morning. I think you forgot that I get up around that time, silly."

"….shaddup."

"Oh, I love you, my little sneaky wifey!"

"Hush up, or else this kid'll start kickin' _you_ after she's born."

"What a wonderful present that will be…"

* * *

Well? Whatcha think? Yes, they're married, and yes, Ed's pregnant. In the wonderful universe of fiction, it's completely natural... No difficult explanations or weirdness about it. It's so adorable!

Anyway, I might continue with these oneshots, but we'll have to see if I can get any other xmas ideas. I probably will lol


End file.
